The Legendary Three
by AnimaAmore
Summary: Poem about the three pupils of Team 7, who grew through despair and innumerable hardship and went on to become legends themselves. How their lives came to be, the paths they chose… and how it all came back full circle, once more.
1. Part I: How They Came

_**Part I: How They Came**_

Have you ever wondered,

Have you ever heard

The story of the Legendary Three

Before they were legends

What made them legends?

.

The best of life has always come in three:

The Star, the Moon, and the Sun,

Day, Night, and Twilight between,

Anger, Joy, and Despair

To name a few.

And they stayed true to

This pattern of life.

The destiny of three born.

.

They were born in times of peace

A newborn peace –

How appropriate a time! –

In a period where life

Was moving on

As is its duty.

.

The first to appear

Was born in the heart of Spring,

A little girl

With rosette locks

And eyes as green as

The equally newborn sprouts

.

The second born came

In the midst of Summer,

To a renowned, old clan of a history

As dark as their features, save for their skin,

Hidden. The second born, the second prince

Of the clan head

.

The third and last to arrive

Saw the world for the first time

As the heat waned and leaves turned.

His secret Autumn birth brought

A short-lived joy, for it was the day

His new world collapsed

And he was to blame.

* * *

 **This is a long one, so I'll be publishing in nine parts (hint hint, the nine parts means something! Whoever gets it gets a prize), more or less of this same length.**

 **I enjoy poetry, but I'm not terribly apt at writing it, so this is me trying my hand at it/ practicing.**

 **Any feedback is welcome, because I'd like to improve my poetry. Not that I write a whole lot of it anyway… Anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Part II: The Flower

_**Part II: The Flower**_

The eldest of the trio

And the youngest of soul,

The sole girl to reach the stars

Along with her brothers-at-arms.

A legendary woman

Started as a girl

Too kind and sensitive

For the battle before her.

.

Her intelligence was stellar,

Always beyond her age

And she wore it proud

On her brow

But she was downtrodden,

Her head was bowed,

To learn her pride misplaced.

For others made sure

That she knew her place

.

Strength soon rose

Within her chest

A new path she chose

Far from the rest

Inspired by a best friend

And later best rival before friend again.

She gave her pride back again.

.

And though bloody it made

Her fists and her knees

Her eyes of hard jade

Assured her terror eased

And though books

Were her sole skill

They assured crooks

She wouldn't easily kill

.

So since young

She carved her own path

Not always certain in mind, but steady she went

Until she met her brothers

Not of blood

At a tender age

And she forgot.

.

Forgot to love herself,

Selfish she became,

And loved them so fiercely

They who lost themselves,

In their own loss.

She gave them all she had

She forgot her strength,

Of her own heart

But it was okay

Because they had her back

.

Or so she selfishly thought.

.

She loved them both,

The Moon and the Sun,

But it was the first

Who stole her heart

In the darkness he ruled.

And for years selfishly,

She thought

That he would love her back

Because she became what he wanted

At her own cost.

.

Or so she thought.

.

But he turned her away

Even as she begged

And she opened her red eyes

And only through pain

Did she realize

How weak she was,

How useless she was.

It was the beginning

Of her personal torment

.

Her burden soon became clear:

To expose her soul,

So tender and innocent,

To expose her heart,

So soft and giving,

Expose them both to the brutality of

The life she chose

(Her choice)

To let it strengthen her

As the agony of being left behind,

At the knowledge of her weakness

Consumed her mind

And haunted her

For the rest of her life

Even as a legend she became.

.

Annoying.

.

But she would no longer wilt,

Never again.

Her own self she would built

She would give strength to her name.

The vain beauty she sought

She would discard,

It was all for nought

And though it was hard

Set her petals to the breeze

And it was then

That she found her release

.

As she bled, body and soul, for those

Who her comrades became

For the path she herself chose

Was to share their pain

As she clawed her way

To their side again

.

Thus was the bloody

Fate that tied them.

.

Three of a kind.


End file.
